Driving Him Crazy
by racecarracecar
Summary: Logan was lucky they were there. Lucky they prevented Kendall from jumping him then and there and taking what he wanted, what he needed. Slash. Kogan. RPS.
1. Chapter 1

It was driving him crazy. Absolutely bat-shit, fucking crazy.

Three weeks. Three weeks of nothing but a few kisses here and there and light touching to hold him over. It wasn't enough. Kendall needed _more._ More touching, more kisses, _more Logan._

But Logan seemed to be enjoying himself; enjoying teasing him.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Kendall let his eyes wander from the ceiling of the hotel room, across Carlos, James, Dustin, to _Logan._ The teasing bastard.

Feeling eyes boring into his forehead, Logan chanced a glance to his blonde friend, smirking when finding the other boy's gaze fixated on him. He poked his pink tongue out to wet his bottom lip before sinking his teeth into it. He knew it drove Kendall crazy.

Eyes widening at the sight, Kendall mentally cursed the other boys in the room. Logan was lucky they were there. Lucky they prevented Kendall from jumping him then and there and taking what he wanted, what he _needed._

"I have to pee," Kendall sprang up from his seat to announce, receiving confused glances his way from the three unaware boys.

"We're….proud for you?" Carlos inflected his voice, concerned for Kendall's well-being.

"Yeah…I'm just gonna…go." Red-faced, Kendall stumbled in the direction of the bathroom.

"Hope it goes alright." James' comment was followed by some chuckles from the other boys, none as loud as Logan's.

**Should I continue this?**

**Also, I take "requests". Meaning I need ideas for stories.**


	2. Chapter 3

**Story is finished.  
>Fixed a few grammatical errors.<strong>

Kendall worked his fly back up and buttoned his jeans before flushing the toilet; he had ended up needing to use it after all. Running his hands under the faucet he brought the warm water to his face, blush deteriorating from its previous reddened state.

A soft knock at the door jolted Kendall from his glare at his reflection in the mirror. "Kindle?" Logan called him that.

"Yeah?" Wiping his face on the available towel, Kendall returned his gaze to the glass.

"The guys are gonna go out." Logan responded. "You gonna go with them?"

Padding to the door and cracking it open, Kendall peered down at his brunette friend. "What about you?"

"I'm staying in; probably order room service." Hopeful eyes gazing up compelled Kendall to stay in.

"I'll hang here." Kendall was rewarded with an upturned swooping of Logan's lips.

"Cool." Logan turned away, a slight bounce in his step.

Casting one final glance at himself, Kendall sighed in relief and followed Logan out to the room.

Bidding the other three goodbye as they exited, Kendall searched the room, finding Logan. On his bed reclining comfortably on the mass of pillows, hands behind his head.

Crawling on the edge of the mattress up to the head and through Logan's bent knees, Kendall came to rest in front of the smiling brunette before letting out a quiet hi.

"Hey." Logan returned the sediment as he stretched his arms above his head, shirt riding up to show a small expanse of creamy skin.

Taking advantage of the sight before him, Kendall's head lowered to kiss the offered flesh. Mouth open, tongue tasting skin, Kendall hummed in appreciation. He needed this.

Logan's hands entangled themselves in the blonde hair before him as Kendall's tongue dipped into his naval.

Kendall pushed Logan's t-shirt up as his lips made their way up his strong body to his lips. Connecting them, Kendall immediately plunged his tongue in the other's mouth. A minute was spent fighting for control which Logan allowed Kendall to win.

Moaning into the heated kiss, Logan's hand wandered from Kendall's hair down his back to rest on his hips, occasionally squeezing, eliciting pleasured moans from Kendall, muffled by his mouth.

Suddenly Kendall's hands were on Logan's pants, undoing the belt and button before ripping them, along with his underwear, off and tossing them over his shoulder. Logan's shirt quickly followed suit.

"Need you now." Kendall returned his mouth to Logan's to moan into.

"Then take me. I'm yours." Logan replied, looking into Kendall's lust blown eyes as he pulled away.

"Fuck." Kendall scrambled to get out of his own clothes, getting stuck in the mayhem. Chuckling lightly, Logan helped the blonde remove his clothes and let them join his own, somewhere on the floor.

A warm tongue at his entrance forced Logan's back to arch up in pleasure as Kendall ran his hand up Logan's chest to his mouth.

Accepting the offered digits, Logan coated them with his saliva. Regarding them as ready, Kendall rose from between Logan's spread legs and entered one, two, three fingers.

Thrusting in, out, in out, until Logan practically whimpered as Kendall prepared him; the blonde deemed the other ready and removed his long fingers. Pressing a hot, opened mouthed kiss to Logan's lips, Kendall placed the head of his dick to Logan's entrance.

"Ready?" Kendall glanced up, peered up at Logan from under his bangs.

Sliding his hand from above his head, Logan reached for Kendall's, clasping it in his own. "Ready."

Slowly sliding in and out, Kendall watched the other's scrunched up face. Keeping the pace slow to let the boy become accustomed to the intrusion, Kendall searched for that spot.

A low gasp from Logan told Kendall he found it. Hooking Logan's legs over his forearms, Kendall thrust in faster, moaning at the tight clenching of Logan's warm walls.

The pace turned fast; in, out, in, out as desperate and greedy moans filled the air.

After a particularly well-aimed thrust Logan let out a wail to the ceiling.

Leaning down to kiss the others face, Kendall worked his way to Logan's ear to whisper "Let go, I've got you."

Nodding the best he could through the pleasure, Logan's orgasm hit, release reaching both boys' chests.

The tight heat was too much. Kendall let go of his own release with a deep growl. Painting Logan's walls, Kendall's arms threatened to give out. Shakily pulling out, Kendall flopped to the side, hands still intertwined.

"I love you."


End file.
